This invention relates generally to the field of financial transactions, and in particular to financial transactions wherein one or more electronic records of the transaction are produced. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for electronically displaying transaction receipt information to consumers or others.
Every day millions of financial transactions occur throughout the world. In most cases, electronic records of the transactions are created. For example, one common type of financial transaction involves the use of a presentation instrument, such as a credit card, a debit card, and the like. When such a presentation instrument is used to make a purchase, information stored on the card is often read by a point of sale device which creates an electronic record of the purchase. In the case of credit cards, the information read by the point of sale device along with the amount of the purchase may be routed through various other entities in order to complete the purchase. For example, the transaction information may be electronically sent to the merchant's bank or financial institution, to a card hold association, such as VISA or MasterCard, and/or to the issuer's bank or financial institution. Each of these entities may also store information regarding the transaction.
Periodically, the credit card users (herein consumers) must be billed for their usage of their credit accounts. In some cases, the consumers wish to review a receipt relating to a charge on their statement. Present systems, however, do not provide ways for consumers to quickly receive electronic receipt images. Thus, improved systems and methods are needed that allow consumers to electronically view detailed information relating to their accounts.